Bridge Game Revelations
by amz1e
Summary: Christine and Uhura's relationship was, perhaps the least discussed on the Enterprise. This changed over a game of bridge against Sulu and Chekov. ChristinexUhura


Most days, at the end of his shift, Mccoy would drop in on Christine in her office to tell her 'Good night' (or whatever you wanted to call it) and 'See you tomorrow', to find, instead, Lieutenant Uhura sitting with her feet up on the desk, perhaps discussing a recent breakthrough in xenobiology, specifically in the area of gene synthesis and telepathy, or the development of a blanket cure for a nasty virus originating in sector b7 and all of it's various strains and mutations. On these occasions, he would nod, smile and say 'Good evening ladies', a little wryly and beat a hasty retreat. He knew where he was needed. He would recall Christine's aborted bio-research career and his smile would turn a little sorry as he left the med-bay for his quarters.

After he had left they would giggle at his grouchy-old-man ways and follow him out a few minutes later, nodding to the beta shift staff who would be just trickling in. Then they'd go up to Christine's quarters (whose only real advantage was that they were closer) or up to the crew lounge for a few hours before turning in.

Christine and Uhura's relationship was perhaps the least discussed on the Enterprise. This was something of a feat on a ship with a crew of only 430 people, as information travelled fast in the long, slow downtimes between missions. The fact that they were both high-ranking, and very busy, even when it was quiet perhaps accounted for it. In any case, they were together for some months before it became common knowledge.

It was a particularly late night in the crew lounge. The Enterprise would be docking at space station 5 for shore leave in "Approximately ten point six hours," according to Spock's estimation, and most of the alpha shift was relying on it - they could afford to stay up, if there would be no duty the next day. At a table in the corner of the room, Christine and Uhura were engaged in a game of bridge, against Chekhov and Sulu. Kirk, who was trying to teach Spock, had pulled up a chair close to them and was explaining all of their moves, which had the unfortunate disadvantage of ruining the game.

"I bid double that." said Sulu, flicking his fan of cards shut. Chekov grinned at him from across the table.

"You do, do you?" Uhura regarded her own cards for a moment, "Well-"

"I do not understand." Spock cut in, rather plaintively. Uhura sighed. "doubling a low-level suit in the hope of penalty is unlikely to be profitable."

"It's a bidding convention known as a 'takeout double', Spock," said Kirk, "It just means that Sulu has a good hand."

Spock paused for a moment, brow furrowed.

"That seems highly-"

"Perhaps we should try this another time." Uhura set her cards down on the table with a laugh

"Maybe our esteemed Mister Spock could play next time." Christine smiled, collecting the cards and putting them back into the box.

"Maybe then he would pick up the knowledge first hand! He could be your partner, Captain." said Chekov.

"Maybe then someone would actually _beat_ the Captain." said Sulu

Uhura rose from her seat and draped herself across Christine's lap, laughing.

"I'm sure _we_ could beat the Captain,"

"He wouldn't know what had hit him," said Christine, easily accommodating. "Our skill far outranks his - at bridge only, of course."

They both turned to give conciliatory smirks to Kirk, only to notice the stares from the rest of the table. Uhura squinted at them.

"What?"

There was a long silence in which Chekov turned slowly red, Sulu looked vaguely amused and Spock, quite obviously bemused.

"You two - are you?" Chekov finally spluttered out, after a few aborted attempts, pointing at them. "You are together?"

For a moment they stared at him, before collapsing into giggles which lasted so long that McCoy came over to find out what was going on. When he was told, (by Spock, with one raised eyebrow), he chuckled.

"Seems like your rumour mill's a little faulty Mister Chekov - even the your old doc knew about this." he said, winking at Christine and Uhura. "Now, to bed with the lot of you. There's seven hours 'til you need to be up organising the ship for landing"

"Approximately six point nine hours, actually, Doctor." said Spock in a grave voice as they all got up.

"I'm sure you're right," said Uhura, who grinned as she took Christine's arm. "Goodnight, everyone!"

"Goodnight!" Christine said, laughing, as they walked out of the door. "And read up on bidding conventions, Mister Spock. I think you'll find them quite... fascinating."


End file.
